Remus's Addiction
by lois fisher
Summary: When Remus has one too many chocolate bars the boys decide its time to fix Remus's "Little problem" ... by locking him in a closet. PLEASE REVIEW!


James, Sirius and peter walked up the satirs to their Gryffindor Dormitory. Outside the door James stopped the boys and put his ear to the door

"Do you guys hear that?

The other boys listened and they definitely heard a muching noise coming from their room.

"Oh no you don't think Remus has gotten into the chocolate again?!" Sirius screamed.

James and Peter looked at each other horror mirrored on each others faces.

Before saying another word the Marauders charged into the room to find Remus on the floor surrounded by chocolate wrappers.

Remus looked up in surprise before laughing at his roommates expressions.

"What's wrong guys. Did James get rejected by Lily again?" Remus then collapsed laughing at the thought of James most recent rejection.

Sirius quickly jumped on James before he could throttle Remus. " ONE DAY LILY WILL SAY YES AND SHE WILL LOVE ME!" Sirius held onto James until he calmed down enough to see sense.

"Remus how much chocolate have you eaten" Asked Peter quietly

" I don't know my whole stash plus Sirius's." Remus said as he was running around the room looking for more.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled before running over to his sock drawer where he keeps his secret stash.

" Yeah Padfoot you should really come up with a better place to hide it you know Im the smart one in the group" He said with a cocky grin. He just had time to turn and run before Sirius was on top of him.

" HELP SIRIUS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I'LL DO MORE THAN KILL YOU!" James who had been currently laughing decided it was time to break it up. Sirius currently had remus in a choke hold and he didn't want his poor friend to die.

After pulling Sirius off him Remus gave a huge yawn. " James I'm really tired maybe I should just go to bed." Before he could even walk to his bed Remus collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep.

James, Peter and Sirius picked the sleeping boy up and laid him in his bed.

"We really need to do something about this, this is the third time this week!" Sirius yelled still enraged about his missing chocolate.

" Yeah its like addicted to the stuff" Peter mumbled

"I GOT IT " James yelled suddenly. " What if we lock Remus in our closet for 24 hours and try to break him of his addiction."

" How can we lock him in the closet? Sirius intrigued

"Well I just bought 24 hour glue we could put in the lock?" Peter added helpfully

"That's perfect all we have to do is shove him in the closet which I can do if you two wake up early and glue the locks." Sirius grinned this plan was awesome he could even get back at Remus for eating his chocolate.

James, Sirius, and Peter all went to bed excited for their plans tomorrow.

James and Peter woke up early the next morning and set the plan in motion they glued the lock and testes it to make sure it would stick. They woke Sirius up and told him to get ready.

Sirius stood behind closet door ready to jump out and throw Remus in. The boys went to wake him up.

" Man guys I slept like a rock." Said Remus with a grin. He looked like he was in a good mood and James almost felt guilty for ruining his day but then he thought of all the times he had to watch remus on his sugar high and thought this was worth it.

As Remus walked towards the closet to get his robe he heard james yell " Sirius now!" and turned arounf just in time to see Sirius flying at him. Remus screamed and tried to run but was knocked into the closet by Sirius. Remus grabbed Sirius robes trying to keep himself balance but ony succeeded in knocking Sirius into the closet too.

The door swung shut trapping both buys inside. " What the bloody hell was that for" Remus yelled as he rubbed the bump that was forming on his head from hitting the wall.

He stared at Sirius but only saw him staring at the door with a look of horror on his face

Remus listened and he could hear his two friends outside laughing. " Sirius what did you do" Remus groaned.

Not getting a answer remus grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it.

"YOU LOCKED US IN HEAR YOU BLOODY PRAT!"


End file.
